Teana Lanster
Teana Lanster is a character in the series Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha. A young operative of the Administrative Bureau Ground Forces first introduced in Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS. A close friend of Subaru Nakajima and a student of Nanoha Takamachi, Teana quickly becomes the leader of the Riot Force 6 Forwards and enjoys a meteoric career rise after StrikerS, despite her unremarkable natural aptitude for magic. Teana is initially somewhat insecure, competitive, and desperate to prove herself as a mage. She is often fairly blunt and has difficulty opening up to others, but is close to the friends she has. Yuri Feats * Despite her aggressiveness towards Subaru, she accepted to go along with her no matter what, as she grabbed her close. * After her leg was injured during the exam session, she rode on Subaru's back and held her tightly before she moved with full power. * For Subaru to be in the same unit as Nanoha, known as Sixth Mobile Division before it was formed, she inspired her to associate in it since Nanoha is the person Subaru admires. * Easily, she creeps out whenever Subaru expound perception of her, and blushed for three times when they were alone, the first time when Subaru mentioned that whenever Tiana's voice her insecurities, she's really thinking the opposite, the second time when Subaru tried to know what Tiana wanted her to say of cheering words. * Despite her opinion of the time she befriended Subaru to be the start of her days of agony, and their inseparable relationship that she never wanted, she was the person who was worried about Subaru when the anti-magic field/AMF of their training targets has been fully expanded, and the Conventional magic attacks didn't have an effect, and when Subaru's flight, aerial pathway, and teleportation magic was nullified within the training field, also for the next time when Subaru tried to reach Nanoha during the mock battle, she shot the targets down for her. * After the training session of the new recruits, she held Caro on the sofa at night and took a rest. * Upon Nanoha's comment that she and Subaru look in a good mood before the morning training, since they engaged in a late night training together alone, she blushed and got embarrassed. * Hearing Subaru's resolve to practice alone with her in order to become strong, even if it means going against their combat instructor Nanoha, she was blushing all the time. * Her regret: If she caused trouble for her partner Subaru who runs by her side, and gave her a painful memory. * Catching Subaru's smile and wink while they were changing at 4.AM for their combat training , she got embarrassed and blushed, then turned away. * At the beginning of episode 10, when Subaru woke her up with caressing her breasts atop her, her cheeks flushed with pink before kicking her out of bed in fury. * To transport to the city where she and Subaru will entertain themselves for their day off, she let Subaru ride on her motorcycle as they always do in their old squad, she also was fed by Subaru what seemed to be a takoyaki in shape, and hoped there aren't any crime or accidents in the city, plus she accepted to go to the game center once they eat the ice cream they ordered. * Carefully, she stared at Subaru who was enjoying eating her ice cream cone besides her. * While she and Subaru were writing their reports in an office, she blushed and turned her head away embarrassingly once Subaru thanked her for directing her not to worry about the combat cyborgs they last encountered. * Her explanation to why Subaru and Ginga looked like they are having fun during their light mock battle is because Subaru loves her sister, and Ginga loves Subaru as well. * The chocolate pods brought to her by Subaru is what she requested her to bring again. * Because Subaru went too far ahead of her anxiously to save Ginga, she was most worried about her during the battle with the combat cyborgs in which Subaru was badly wounded, in that worst possible situation with the defenseless Section Six HQ was destroyed, with the remaining members left gravely wounded, she wondered what's going to happen to her. * She leaned on Subaru's pillow after she tried to figure out the reason for her apologize, whether for running ahead instead of listening to Nanoha and her, or that Subaru got herself badly hurt and made everyone worry, she also brought her face close to hers on the bed to encourage her about saving her captured sister. * Just after Subaru's Mach Calliber has totally recovered, she was happy again to contact her. *In a sealed fight against two of the combat cyborgs, the time she was in a hiding place due to her leg wound, she kept thinking of Subaru without stopping, yet she wondered why, until she raised on her feet determined to make their dreams come true. *"The Moronic Kindness" she referred to Subaru who was always with her telling her to stand and fight, those words Subaru said to her, "Don't lose to anyone…", the time she spent with her, the future she believed in, she couldn't let the combat cyborgs end their dreams, that's why she continued to fight. *To typify and prove to Nove that weapons that exist only for fighting can laugh and live kindly, she hinted for a girl she knows that's more human than anybody, that's "stupidly kind" and tried her best, who is Subaru. *Driving her bike with Subaru on the rear, she resolved to rescue the rest of Section Six frontline members in the Cradle ship and return, the two of them together. *On a helicopter, after the indoor evacuation and rescue mission, she leaned at Subaru to take a rest. *The mysterious reason for why she was feeling down during her graduation ceremony was whether it's for leaving Nanoha, or in the she won't be with Teana in her next assignment. Gallery 083346041218531328 n 997197.jpg Videotogif 2018.08.09 08.45.29.gif Videotogif 2018.08.09 08.53.11.gif MagicalGirlLyricalNanohaStrikers.jpg Videotogif 2018.08.12 14.40.40.gif Videotogif 2018.08.12 16.35.08.gif Videotogif 2018.08.12 17.55.39.gif Videotogif 2018.08.12 18.01.22.gif Anime 23818 885510.jpg Videotogif 2018.09.30 17.38.02.gif Anime 23825 547130.jpg Videotogif 2018.10.01 07.23.20.gif Anime 23830 1123914.jpg Anime 23830 1130087.jpg Videotogif 2018.11.15 11.30.59.gif Strikers Episode 23 13847.jpg Strikers Episode 24 1370870.jpg Anime 23841 560769.jpg Category:Nanoha Category:Characters Category:Tsundere Category:Neko